


He who breaks the Strings

by TheUsagi1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), First Sastiel Fic, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to write to cope with life, M/M, Nightmares, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 14, Sam Winchester Has Nightmares, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sastiel - Freeform, Short One Shot, Talk about feelings, light sastiel, sam winchester deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: When Sam has a very persistent nightmare, Castiel, his companion, his partner, his friend, his lover, is there for him. He speaks to him softly, the language of Angels. What is it that they have between them, no one can tell for sure. Yet little does this matter.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	He who breaks the Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I am back after a long absence, back to Supernatural where it all begun. My life has been hectic and this is a fic I wrote to deal with my grandmother's sudden illness and upcoming demise.   
> I am not sure what this is. I am not sure of many things. At least I am sure I can always flee here, to you all, when the night gets dark.  
> I hope you will enjoy...

**_ “He who Breaks the Strings…” _ **

  
What were the horrors one was met with were he to dare close his eyes? Were they greater than those he dealt with while being awake? Sam had given much thought to this age-old question. Countless were the nights he had spent with his face buried deep in dusted books, slipping away from the clutches of sleep, away from the sharp shards that had become his memories. And yet, he was only human. There was a limit to how long he could go without succumbing to the need to rest.

* * *

“Sam…” The call was soft yet deep as Castiel placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder. His eyes; those blue eyes which held untamed oceans scanned the frame of the man he was told to loathe and yet had come to love. Sam was spewed over the wooden table in the Men of Letters’ bunker, hands furled to allow his head to rest on something softer than polished wood. Piles upon piles of books were ladening the space around Sam’s wrecked frame, nearly hiding him from all preying eyes apart from those who knew where to look for him.

* * *

Incomprehensible mumbles escaped dry, torn lips and the Angel sensed Mary Winchester drawing near, armed with the will to tend to her youngest, yet lacking the means to actually do so. As Sam growled in his sleep, Mary paused by the door while Castiel moved closer, crunching beside the man he had come to love. With a wave of his free hand Castiel bid Mary to remain where she stood. The woman obeyed, albeit rather unwillingly and Cas opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

He sensed Mary’s valiant attempts to listen to what he was saying, yet he knew the woman would not understand him. “Come back to me, Sam.” He uttered quietly in the deepest tone he could muster. The Enochian bidding fell from his lips effortlessly and he made sure to move his hands from Sam’s shoulders to his neck as he continued. “I got you out, Sam.” The Angel uttered, voice ever soft and gentle, yet also stern.

* * *

“I raised you from perdition.” His hands now moved to Sam’s twitching, face cupping wet cheeks. “I crushed demonic hordes under my heel because you were there, at the end of my path. I ventured in to Hell, not with a garrison, but all alone, for mine was the desire to save you. I fought Lucifer, not because I had orders from Heaven, but because I chose to follow my own wishes.” Sam croaked out a broken sob and Castiel felt Mary shuddering, taking a step back. He could vaguely hear her asking why Sam wasn’t waking up, but when she received no answer, she fell silent and Castiel gathered all his courage, attempting to break Sam free from the hold Lucifer’s torments had on his wonderful mind.

* * *

Bits and pieces of words old and terrifying fell from Sam’s lips as his eyeballs danced frantically behind closed eyelids. “Your hand was the first one I ever shook, grasping it with both of mine.” Castiel continued, allowing his fingers to trail toward where Sam’s trembling fists were, spasmodically thumping on the wooden table.

* * *

The angel took a hold of Sam’s clenched fingers, flinching as he was met with an ice-cold skin. “Your embrace was the first I ever wished to be enfolded in.” Sam’s low gasp caused Castiel to move even closer to the young hunter, until he was practically in between his legs. He felt Mary’s distress at the sight, yet he paid no mind to her. “You denied the gesture back then, remember?” Castiel accounted, a chuckle breaking free from his vocal cords at the memory.

* * *

“Your prayer broke the hold the Leviathans had on me, Sam. Your devotion fueled my grace and I was able to withstand Lucifer when he possessed me. Your very soul, its wholesome light--”A sharp breath escaped Sam’s lips then, as a shudder wracked his frame so hard the desk creaked under the weight. The flap of tattered wings covered Mary’s gasp as Castiel’s eyes shone bright blue.

* * *

The angel manhandled Sam’s limp frame as he brought him down from the stiff chair he had been slammed against and on to the floor. He made sure that Sam’s broad back would melt against his warm chest and that his head would find its hiding place in the crook of his neck. Sam's frame shook again, as the strings which were bounding him to the world of dreams withered like the ones of the violin. “Your soul showed me the way to a better life, Sam.” Castiel confessed, as he had done many times before; as he would do countless times more.

* * *

It had all begun when Gadreel had been cast of off Sam, and as the years passed, it grew into something that could fit into no template. There was no name in any of the languages of Men, Angels or Demons for what _it_ was. Was it companionship? Partnership? Love? Castiel knew the answer was both affirmative and negative and yet, he burned with the need to be close to Sam. To love him, to show him he was worth so much more than he could offer him.

* * *

He heard Sam pleading, muttering his name in the language of Angels and felt the man in his arms shaking as Lucifer’s strings cut his mind and soul in one last attempt to render him unable to stand and fight. Made of steel those strings were and their maker; ever malevolent, ever so familiar puppeteer; thought them to be unbreakable. Yet, as Castiel brought his wings forth, enclosing Sam in a cocoon where forgiveness, love and tenderness reigned, those strings were one by one cut, severed by the Angel of Thursday, the one who had come to love the boy with the demon blood, the boy with the unyielding faith and the golden heart.

* * *

Tense muscles stirred as the hunter gasped a lungful of air, bolting upright, fighting against the hands which were holding him down. “It’s me, Sam, I am right here. As are you.” Castiel spoke softly, feeling Sam’s erratic breathing getting out of control. “Sam. I need you to listen to my voice. Come beck to me. No one can harm you here, for we are in the bunker. All the hunters will give their lives if need be, for you, their leader. Your mother shall also defend you, her dearest son. Dean, when we set him free from Michael’s hold, shall be here, ready to stand by you, his dearest brother. I will defend you, Sam, my moon in the night.” At the sound of those words Sam fell back against Castiel’s chest, shuddering as he felt elegant fingers raking his sweaty hair.

* * *

“Why does he have so much power over me, Cas?” It was a broken plea for an answer rather than a question, yet Castiel attempted to offer him a reply. “Lucifer will always be a part of who you have become Sam. His hold on your dreams and memories is strong, yet not unbreakable.” Sam shook his head, body withering. Castiel held him closer still.

* * *

“He will always be a reminder that I am broken. Even now, years after you saved me from the Cage…” The angel caressed Sam’s creased forehead. “It has only been a handful of years Sam, they are not nearly enough to ease your pain. And still, you have won. Your achievements will always be the proof that you are the strongest man I know. The man who beat the Devil.” Castiel vowed, his voice laced with a mixture of honesty admiration and devotion which caused Sam’s entire being to quiver under the weight of the praise.

* * *

“How can you speak such things Cas…” Sam croaked out, speaking for the first time in a long while. His voice was raw as if he had been screaming. Castiel was torn, understanding that, in his hellish dream, he had. “I speak the truth, Sam.” The angel cooed softly as he watched those hazel eyes he adored fall closed, leaving trails of salty tears in their wake. “In my dream… I heard you saying some things.... Did you really—” Sam swallowed hard, trailing off. Castiel did conclude the sentence for him. “I meant every word, Sam.” He offered pointily. “I am not worth anyone’s life. And without Dean—” The angel let the fingers of his free hand trail down to Sam’s parted lips, hindering his next words.

* * *

“We will get him back, Sam. All of us, together.” Castiel paused, tilting Sam’s head to the side so as to initiate eye contact. “You and I… We gravitate around him. We both love him, in our own ways. We care for him. He is—” Castiel trailed off, licking his lips. “He is the sun. He saved the sun, literally, and he is the closest thing to it I can fathom. Through him I got a taste of freedom I shall forever cherish. Through him, through his ever-burning fire, I came to desire the solace of the night. And through him, I met you. You, Sam, the boy whose soul lights my darkest nights.” Sam opened his hazel eyes for the first time as his partner fell silent.

* * *

“What are we?” He uttered fearfully. “An angel and a human.” The swift reply elicited a small chuckle from Sam and Castiel soon joined him. When the blissful moment passed, never to return, Sam asked again. “What are we, Cas? You and I?” The angel pondered this for a long time before speaking again. “I do not know the exact answer to that question, Sam. But I do not care, so long as we are here, fighting. Together.” Castiel uttered, his hot breath meeting the droplets of sweat on Sam’s forehead.

* * *

“Sam…” The word fell from already parted lips as they hovered over Sam’s quivering ones. “You’re trembling.” The hunter only nestled closer, drawn to the angel as though by a power he was emitting. “I’m scared Cas.” The admission did not come as a surprise yet the knowledge did nothing to lessen the pain Castiel could feel for Sam. He paused mere inches before Sam’s lips, nodding silently. Sam’s eyes widened as he felt the angel pulling away, only to well up with tears as those same lips brushed against his forehead with a gentleness no man could ever muster.

* * *

“I want more of this, whatever it is.” Sam confessed brokenly, yet hope was bleeding through the cracks in his voice. “If you’ll have me.”

“I shall, Sam. Slowly. Tenderly. Lovingly. I shall.” Cas vowed as his lips found Sam’s and their breaths mingled. And for the first tiem in a long, long, while, Sam felt free of Lucifer's strings.

* * *

**_ The End... _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Here it ends.  
> I told you, I do not know what this is. I feel lost. I owe nothing, no Supernatural Character is mine and no money is made by this. Please let me know if it was worth your time...  
> Comments and kudos keep me going.  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi


End file.
